RWBY: Remnant's Ragnorak Volume 2
by freephysic17
Summary: Kai begins his new adventure and training as a Dragon Rider. However more problems begin to arise. Templars are becoming more active, wyverns are attempting to display their dominance, and the 12th disciple's powers are stronger than before. Will Kai become the Guardian in time to save Remnant, or will all of Remnant fall to the events of Ragnorak?
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Kai was standing on hill by himself with his sword in hand. Below him laid a barren wasteland with nothing but ash and dust. Behind him stood his temmates, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR.

(Scene Transition)

Shangzu replied, "You can't do everything by yourself Kai."

With his voice raised, Kai responded, "If I can't even do this one thing by myself, then how am I going to be the Guardian of this world?"

(Scene Transition)

Shangzu looked up at his master and asked, "Master, what should we do about this? I don't want Kai walking down that path that I almost did."

Still looking out the window, Master Ritz replied, "We do nothing right now Shangzu. It's in her hands now."

Shangzu looked bewildered at his master's statement.

(Scene Transition)

With tears in her eyes, Yang yelled out to him, "Kai! It's me Yang! Try and remember me! Please Kai! Come back to me!"

Kai smirked and replied with a cold and sadistic voice, "Your lover is no longer here young lady. I have taken over his body now, and just like him, this world will be mine too."

(Scene Transition)

Alex was firing his new and improved chain gun at the on-coming wyvern horde headed towards the Resistance base in Vale.

(Scene Transition)

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" yelled Mr. Xiao Long.

Yang yelled back saying, "He's not a monster dad! He's just possessed! He's really kind and caring!"

Qrow got between the two, but directed most of his attention to his best friend and brother-in-law.

(Scene Transition)

"Ruby!"

"Mason!"

Alex turned quickly towards the ledge and dove off of the cliff side to go and catch the younger two teens.

Blake saw him jump off and tried to yell for him to stop, but it was too late.

(Scene Transition)

"He's gone. I can't believe he's gone," Blake said with tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

Yang put an arm around her and held her close giving her the warmth and comfort she needed right now.

(Scene Transition)

"You will pay for interfering with my plans blonde. Now you will pay."

"Get away from her!"

(Scene Transition)

Kai lunged at the twelfth disciple and tried to slash at his exposed torso, however the twelfth disciple simply dodged the attack with a blink of an eye and dug his elbow into the young Rider's back. Kai's face became distorted with a look of pain on it as he fell over.

(Scene Transition)

The ground began to crack, and the earth beneath them began to shake. Just then something began to push up against the ancient ground. The cracks got bigger, and a bright light could be seen between the cracks. Whatever was beneath the ancient ground was not trying to get out. The ground continued to get pounded upon until it finally gave way to what was beneath it. Just then, a giant claw appeared from the now dark hole in the ancient cavern.

(Scene Transition to black screen.)

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

(Scene Transition)

"Well we've just got ourselves into a lot of bird (censored)."

"They're dragons, not birds."

"Now is not the time Kyle!"

"I'm just saying Alex."

(Scene Transition)

RWBY: Remnant's Ragnorak Volume 2


	2. Important Author's Note

Hello everyone,

Now I know it has been about two months since I uploaded RWBY: Remnant's Ragnorak. I know I promised to upload two chapters if I skipped a month.

I haven't forgotten at all. I am very sorry for those of you who have been waiting for an update. I'm currently having a writer's block on Chapter 2, and some things on Chapter 1 need to be reread and edited for the enjoyment of those of you who enjoy my story.

I do promise to get this uploaded and posted as soon as I can. I also have only about less than 20 days of high school left, so this is also an issue because my teachers are trying to jam pack grades, quizzes, and tests into their grade books, so yeah the past month has sucked a lot of knobs.

This summer however should really clear up for me as I am going to have some time off between my graduation and an internship I was offered to do over the summer. I know this is just talking about me at the moment, but please be patient with me while you guys can. Like I said, I will continue this series and I haven't abandoned it like the many stories on this website have been.

I love my stories and I'm glad that people like you appreciate my stories. I do have however a good number of chapters already written up for my Mortal Kombat and RWBY story. If you haven't checked that out already, I recommend that you take a look at that. Since I have a fair amount of chapters ready to be published, I will update that story as I promised just like this one.

Once again, I have not ignored this story, it's just the process to write a good sequel to your first story takes a while along with the outside forces that interfere with one's writing.

Thank you all for being patient with me. I will get Chapter 1 edited, finished, and uploaded when I can. I promise you all that.

Cheers and peace!

Freephysic17


	3. New Note

I am currently encountering both a writer's block, & form of hiatus. I'm having trouble putting the stories together in terms of character insertion & plot, and my family is trying to recover from the affects of Hurricane Harvey in Houston. I understand that I haven't updated since a month + ago. I've been writing and rewriting and editing and deleting parts of chapters and whole chapters because none of it adds up. Please have some patience with me. I will try to overcome the writer's block when I can. As far as my families' situation, it'll take about another two to three months to help repair and buy new things for their house.


End file.
